It was supposed to be fun
by hawkeye-of-shield
Summary: The Avengers play Slenderman all night and awake to find Tony gone and Slenderman trying to kill them. Slight Pepperony maybe later, no slash. (rated T becuz I'm paranoid...) Really just playing on something random. Updates will probably be random. Please readXreview!
1. The elevator

**YEA! So, I have absolutely no idea where this came from so, yea.**

**Anyways, I'm not great at humor so it will be a tad more angsty with whatever humor I can actually come up with thrown to the side. **

**So anyways, here is my (hopefully) awesome attempt at something Avengers related.**

**Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee Review! I really want to know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Have you seen Stan Lee on fanfiction? Anyways, don't own anything. **

Clint sat up slowly as his alarm clock continued to blare 'One Direction' into his ear. No doubt some trick from Tony that he had managed to pull when he went to "get more snacks."

Irritated, he threw the offending alarm clock at the wall which seemed to silent it. Smiling from his new defeat, he made his way out the door and through the long hallway of bedrooms to the elevator. The entire floor was quite as they all slept in peacefully from playing Slenderman until roughly four in the morning. Well, Tony and Clint did. Everyone else, *cough* Steve *cough*, went to bed at around two saying something about needing to stay healthy and refreshed etc.

Clint rolled his eyes as he pressed the 'up' button on the wall which someone had taken the time to stick a smiley face sticker to. He ripped it up, annoyed, and stared at the doors until they opened.

As soon as they did he rushed in and pressed the button for the top floor where Pepper had invited them to breakfast before they had started their game spree.

"How does Stark get lucky enough for someone like her…" he muttered to himself, just as the lights in the elevator began to flicker.

Soon, the elevator stopped, losing power completely, and leaving Clint in complete darkness.

"Damn," he muttered as he searched for the emergency button. "Uh, Jarvis?" He spoke cautiously, he didn't want to say anything real stupid in case this was a joke and someone was watching, "Do you think you could power it back, please?"

"Sorry Mr. Barton, it seems I have lost all access to the lifts aside from immediate contact with said person."

He sighed, leaning against the wall, admitting defeat to ever finding the button, "So, can you contact one of the others and please alert them of my situation?"

"It seems I am being turned offline…"

His sentence stopped short as the lights flickered back on, full force, temporarily blinding Clint as he shielded his eyes.

After the light had dimmed and he had regained his bearings, a very manly scream escaped his throat and he flung himself to the ceiling, begging Jarvis to get back online and get anyone to help him.

_You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the doooorrr…_

A very tired Bruce sat up in bed, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, as he stared down the door where a ton of commotion was happening. He hated being woken so early, and was on the verge of hulking since it was ONLY EIGHT IN THE MORNING. Why did he ever let Tony convince him to play that stupid game until so late into the night…

His thoughts were cut short as Steve threw his door open with a look of panic on his face. Banner could do nothing but burst out laughing at his current state. He was sporting red, white, and blue pajamas and his perfect hair was messed up… Given the current circumstance, Banner was happy for the short distraction but cut his laughing from the seriousness in his look.

"Loki?" He asked, almost hopefully.

Steve shook his head, "No, Clint is stuck in an elevator."

He sighed as Bruce's face contorted to keep from laughing, but simply couldn't hold it in. He laughed so hard, sides heaving as he held his stomach with his right hand, sides hurting too much from the forces of the chuckles emitting from him.

"My life…" he murmured, as he slowly got up to help save Clint.

Pepper couldn't remember when the Avengers had become her personal alarm clock, not that she wasn't grateful, it was just a very rude awakening from a nice sleep next to her favorite…Tony?

The red head shot up and looked to her right where her boyfriend had just been moments before. Except, that now, he was gone.

Trying not to panic, she got up and made her way down to his lab where she was sure he would be.

Down there, she punched the code into the key pad and made her way in, fully expecting to be met with her usually boisterous boyfriend, only to be met with the silence of an empty lab.

"Jarvis," she asked, becoming slightly more worried by the second, "where is Tony?"

When met with more silence she asked again when the lights flickered and went out. "Tony?" She asked, voice a bit shaky from the fear refusing to stay down, "Tony, this isn't funny." She said, even louder. She was about to call his name again when the lights turned back on, blaring into her eyes.

"Well then," she said. Turning abruptly and headed to the door, "That was exciting..."

The rest of the sentence was lost on her as a figure made itself clear, causing her to scream.

** Sorry if anyone was a bit ooc…I'm borrowing characters right now (don't worry, I'm giving them back. ****).**

** I'd love reviews to hear what you think! Let me know about mistakes if you catch any and yea…Thanks for reading!**

** Hopefully will get another chapter up soon…**

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_


	2. Terror

** AH! I've done it! I have been captured by the plot bunnies and they won't let me go! Oh goodness, seriously guys, they won't let me go.**

** Anyways, thanks to all the wonderful peoples who have reviewed, reviews make me happy. **

** Note: This is Still Clint and Pepper(no Bruce this time.) If I get more reviews I'll post chapter 3 when we will finally see Tony's point of view. **

** I hope to make this story eight to ten chapters, but I will wait and see to see how much people like it. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. As much as I want it to be…**

Clint continued to hang from the ceiling as he listened to people scream from outside asking if he was alright. He assumed he was, the strange creature had left, but his weariness was catching up to him and his ability to be able to withstand shock was slowly wearing off from fatigue. The fact that he hadn't had this little sleep in so long was slowly making the floor look really tempting, and really…close?

Clint jumped up in surprise as his face met with the uncomfortable hard wood floor just as the door was flung open by someone.

He didn't register much, still a bit dazed from face palming the floor, until rough, but gentle hands eased him into a laying position on the couch. He could tell it was Steve, Thor would have already been booming loudly, but he also became aware of Natasha's unmistakable red hair just to his left. His foggy brain started to get a real sense of his surroundings as he noticed Bruce taking his pulse and the lack of the Iron Idiot.

_He's probably just sleeping in, _he told himself, _nothing to worry about._

He sat up as Banner bombarded him with an array of questions, "Clint, are you ok? Does anything hurt? What exactly do you remember happening?"

Barton's head spun from the sudden need to think, all he wanted was silence… "Slow down," he managed to mumble to Banner," Yes, my head, no. Well, a creepy tall guy, terror, then the floor kissing my face."

Thor looked honestly confused and a bit worried, "Who is the man that you speak of, friend Barton?"

Clint racked his memory for the picture of him but none came up, _odd_, he thought.

"I'm not sure, I remember him scaring the crap out of me but nothing else. It's like his image was deleted from my brain or something…"

Steve opened his mouth to say something just as they all heard footsteps pounding up the stairs as the lights flickered. Clint wanted to curl into a ball or scream. Neither seemed to happen as he sat, frozen in in his sitting position on the couch, staring straight at the stairs where the hurried footsteps were coming from. He dully noted that Natasha had cocked her gun and Steve had produced a pillow where he would usually be holding his shield. He tried to pretend he hadn't seen that Bruce's eyes had gone slightly green, or that fact that Thor magically had his hammer. Just a normal day at the office.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding as none other than Pepper came running to them. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was in purple silk pajamas that were slightly ruffled. She was barefoot and she wore a look of shock and terror that caused Clint to wonder if she had seen it as well. Probably.

Steve stepped in her way and practically had to hold her down to keep her from running. She calmed down, seeing the Avengers, which had become like personal guards for her whenever Tony wasn't around. She was like the mother that none of them had ever had and it was nice to have at least someone, aside from the dangerous Black Widow, that could keep them all in order. So, in return, it was like an unspoken rule was formed that whenever Pepper was anywhere near any danger, it was their immediate responsibility to keep her safe.

Steve sat her down next to Clint as Bruce began taking her pulse as well.

"You alright?" He asked, not bombarding her with questions like he had done to Clint.

She nodded, "I wasn't hurt, just frightened."

A small hint of green made another appearance in his eyes, not unknown to the team, "What scared you?"

"Well," she began, voice shaking slightly, "I went to go find Tony, and then the lights flickered, then there was this thing…I've almost forgotten what he looks like at this point…Though he did look familiar…"

Clint's head shot up at the mention of the strange man again, "That's exactly what happened to me!" He shouted, far too excited that he wasn't crazy, and what he saw in the elevator actually existed. "Although, I wasn't looking for Tony right at that moment…"

"Where is the Man of Iron?" Thor boomed, noticing then that their arrogant friend was absent.

Pepper shrugged, "He was with me this morning, somewhere around seven, but when I woke up he wasn't there anymore…"

Clint opened his mouth to say something but stopped as the lights began flickering again. The unnerving feeling he had felt in the elevator started to come back up and so did the need to be somewhere high and secure. "Why didn't Stark put rafters in the living area," He whimpered, just as the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, to no one in particular.

Except Clint wasn't listening, instead he was thinking of who to use as his human shield. Deciding on Thor, he rushed behind him, and held onto his leg like his life depended on it, "Take him not me! I've done nothing to hurt you!" He was on the verge of tears, and the receiving end of several odd stares from his other teammates.

Natasha went to pry him off, muttering to herself when she couldn't lessen his grip, "What the heck, Barton."

That's when the lights turned back on, blinding everyone, before revealing the creature that had him on the verge of a panic attack,

Everyone let out different variations of screams as the lights flickered again before coming back to reveal that creature had left.

Clint's breathing wouldn't slow down as he sat down on the floor to keep his head from spinning. He looked across the room to where it had been standing, noticing a small note that Bruce was slowly approaching. Panicking he yelled, "Don't touch it!" Just as Bruce picked it up and began examining it for danger.

They all held their breath as he read it slowly, "What does it say?" Pepper all but whispered.

Bruce's nose wrinkled as he tried to decipher just what the message meant, "_Don't look, or it takes you. _What is that supposed to mean?"

Clint gulped, knowing full too well what the answer was.

"Sweet mother of science, we're in the game."

** Like it? Hate it? Let me know with that little review button at the bottom of your screen. **

** Working on chapter 3, but I would love some reviews! Thanks so much guys!**


	3. lost and found

**Oh my goodness! The response was AMAZING to chapter 2! Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**I had several requests to get Tony's chapter out quickly, (love how excited you guys are for chapter 3), so here it is. I'm really sorry about all the oocness. This whole story is probably going to be like that. **

**So sorry for the long wait, I got busy, life.**

**Disclaimer: seriously, I still own none of it. I do have a rabbit named Watson though…**

**And so I give you*pause for effect* CHAPTER 3!**

"It is currently 4 A.M. with a high chance of showers and thunderstorms later. Master Barton and Stark, might I suggest going to bed at such an hour as to be refreshed by morning?"

Tony groaned as the A.I.'s voice played through his head from that night. He wasn't quite sure when they had decided to listen the A.I. and actually go to bed, he only remembered being in bed, and then being not in bed. Or was it being not in bed, and then being in bed… He couldn't quite remember which it was and the ever developing headache had been doing nothing to increase his thought process. That and the other various aching parts of his body…

He decided opening his eyes was the first best bet on figuring out what exactly had happened that caused him to be this sore. He immediately regretted his decision.

Blaring lights burned his eyes, then, a high pitched noise started to ring in his ears, increasing his oh so wonderful headache. He quickly closed them again and tried to lift his left arm only to find that his arms were restrained. More struggling also revealed that something was holding down his torso and legs. Well wasn't that just peachy.

He started to focus on calming down his breathing as panic and fear threatened to overcome him. _Just breathe,_ he told himself, _in and out. In and out. Just like Banner showed you. Don't panic. You're fine. Probably just some nightmare…_

He continued his breathing instructions when a cold, mellifluous voice made its way to his throbbing ears, "Mr. Stark," it seethed, "nice to see you awake."

He groaned as realization finally dawned on him. _Of course, _he thought, _being tied down would be a quick implication of being captured, or in custody. What did I do last night?_

He turned his head in the direction from which the voice had come from and let out a low groan as he realized his head had also been immobilized by padded straps. It was nearly impossible to look in either direction which forced him to stare at the cracking, stained, and dreary ceiling. How had the ceiling managed to get stained?

He pushed away that thought process and, instead, focused on coming up with some witty reply to the idiot stupid enough to capture Tony Stark when he lived with the Avengers.

"Yea, sleep was getting a bit boring. You know how to play _Scrabble?_ It's really fun. You should try it…"

His words were cut short from his sharp intake of breath as he struggled to breathe. Apparently he didn't like the game, because when he had mentioned it, a fierce and searing pain when up his side as something hit what he assumed was either a broken bone or really, really bruised leg. He was sincerely hoping for the latter.

"Tisk tisk Mr. Stark." The voice sneered, "You should really learn to take your captors a bit more seriously. They do, in fact, have the upper hand."

Stark couldn't help but smirk at that. Every super-villain he had come across had all claimed that _he_ had the upper hand. Obviously none of them actually did or he would have been dead before now. Oh well. No use in telling the disembodied voice. It would only make him more desperate to be the first. Though that wasn't a bad advantage to have…

"Hey," he said, granted, a bit weaker than he would have preferred, "Mr. Disembodied Voice, are you here for a consolation? 'Cuz those hours are every other Tuesday from five to seven."

There was a brief moment of silence before, "Your humor is amusing Man of Iron, but I wouldn't act so rashly towards me."

"Yea, and why is that?"

"How exactly would you define your friendship with the Avengers, Mr. Stark? Not too deep, I hope. That would be incredibly unfortunate."

He kept down his growing anger towards the man. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of his frustration, "Why would you be worried about my relationship status? Trying to friend me on Facebook? Don't even try asking me on a date, Pepper would kill me."

The man just laughed, "No. Though Pepper may not be functional enough to kill you when I'm done with her."

He couldn't help it. He tried to keep his panic down but this was crossing the line, "What did you do to her," he all but growled. Hurting him was one thing. Hurting Pepper was just asking for hell.

"No, not what _did _I do to her. It's what _am_ I going to do to her that you should be worried about."

Stark started to thrash around trying to get out of his bonds to go and help her, "What do you want!" He yelled. His patience had really worn off. Plus he was tired and hadn't been offered coffee. This guy had it coming for him.

"For right now I want you. Oh no, don't give me that look, I'm not killing her just yet. Though Barton is entirely another matter…"

Stark barely had time to yell out profanities before a wave of electricity racked its way through his body as the world slowly fell into darkness.

_**Line break thingy that really only gets in the way…**_

Clint ran through another hall, closely followed by Natasha and Steve. They had just received a phone call from an unidentified caller saying they had Five hours to find the last six notes before their teammate was as good as dead. Not wanting to risk it, and after deciding it must be Tony it was talking about, they had wasted no time in running off and beginning the search.

Clint turned to Natasha to say something only to realize that Bruce and Pepper were no longer following them.

** Yay! **

** Hope you loved it, let me know that little review button at the bottom of your screen.**

** Also: next chapter will probably be some Clint POV but I wanted to take a poll,**

** Whose POV would you rather see in chapter 5? Bruce or Pepper's?**

** Let me know! Thanks again and God bless!**


	4. Notes 2 and 3

** So I am going to be crazy busy so I thought I would update chapter 4 soon!**

**So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…as usual. I still own Watson though…**

_Previously…_

Clint ran through another hall, closely followed by Natasha and Steve. They had just received a phone call from an unidentified caller saying they had Five hours to find the last six notes before their teammate was as good as dead. Not wanting to risk it, and after deciding it must be Tony it was talking about, they had wasted no time in running off and beginning the search.

Clint turned to Natasha to say something only to realize that Bruce and Pepper were no longer following them.

He didn't really notice when the six various footsteps had gone down to only two, or when the lights began to flicker, yet again; his world was one big blur of trying to find notes. He was on a mission. When he was on a mission nothing could faze him until it was completed. Unless it was a team-mate needing assistance, directions, or plans, it didn't even get passed his ears. The world tuned out until the only thing he could hear was the sound of his bow being drawn back or the beating of his own heart.

So really, in all fairness, when he had turned to Natasha to ask her where they were actually headed, it was no surprise that it was just then that he noticed three of their members were missing.

Trying not to panic, he raised his hand to stop Steve as he and Natasha listened for anything to cue them of the whereabouts of the comrades. Steve shot him a puzzled look before he too noticed the absences. Not quite needing the abrupt halt he pushed them forward again as the lights started flickering.

"Might as well get a move on," he explained, "the guy said he wouldn't kill us anyways. They're probably fine. Besides, this just means we're all looking in different places so we'll find the notes in double the time."

Steve frowned, "Not kill, yes. He said nothing about not hurting us."

Natasha grunted in agreement and Clint just shrugged, "Yea, but obviously not mortally."

Steve just shook his head as Hawkeye continued to push them forward, "Come on guys. Only four hours and thirty minutes left."

**LINE BREAK********************************************* **********

The second one was found in Steve's bedroom.

They had gone down the hall where there was only door and the lights had started to flicker. Then he had found them. With no other option they ran to the only place they could hide. It just happened to be his bedroom.

They found it on his bed in plain view. This time Natasha picked it up to read it, (Clint still refused to touch the things.) She cleared her throat, then read, "_Help me,_ what is that one supposed to mean?"

They had long since discovered what the first one had meant since the phone call.

He said not to look for Tony or they would die. That had fit the first note perfectly.

Clint ran a hand through his hair and started to pace. Rogers was seated on his bed while Romanov leaned against his dresser looking oddly calm holding the worn piece of paper in her hands. Would this mean they would receive another phone call? OR did this just mean they were one step closer to being to Tony, or worse, killed?

He shook the thoughts from his head before walking to the door and peeking out to see if the thing had left. Seeing that it had he turned back to the other two and motioned for them to come. One by one they left the room and continued their search down the hall.

***********ANOTHER LINE BREAK************

"So," Steve said, obviously trying to start some form of casual conversation, "The note, do you think its referencing Tony."

Clint shrugged, "Maybe."

"Maybe they're torturing him more and trying to get us to speed up."

Natasha shook her head at this, "No. This is just another game for them. They want us to be slow. It's more fun that way. I also seriously doubt they would give us updates on someone they want dead."

Both the boys agreed to this. "But…" Steve said, sounding more stressed than usual, "What if it's talking about…"

Natasha turned on him glaring, "Steve! Just drop it! We'll think about it when we get to it. Right now it's not a problem."

Clint tuned them out as they continued to fight and they entered one of the many kitchens.

This one had a back wall made completely of windows. The walls were a light blue while the appliances and counters were a soft white. A red wood table with six chairs was by the wall of windows so whoever ate there would have the view of the entire city. Clint guessed they were somewhere near the seventeenth floor since the vantage point was so big.

It was at the table that he spotted it. Innocently sitting there with a taunting look, daring him to pick it up and read. Looking back and seeing that the others were still occupied, he made his way to the table and gingerly, as if it were a bomb, picked it up and read what it said.

"No," he said. The others looked at him perplexed until they realized what he had in his hand. He raised it up for them to see, "It says no all over it."

Natasha cursed in Russian as Steve walked up to Clint and took a look at it himself, "It's also written with red ink this time," he told them, this made Clint inwardly shudder, though he really didn't know why, "Oh, and on the other side is something in another language. Latin I think."

Natasha ran up to read what it said, "Translated it says: _I always have the upper hand."_

Clint rubbed a hand down his face extremely frustrated from this play of events. "Do we even know that these are the only notes found?" he questioned, "have the others found the rest?"

"We don't even know where they are." Steve countered.

Before they could fight again a loud scream came from somewhere above them as a figure appeared outside the window wall.

.

**Like it? Absolutely hate it? Let me know with that lovely review button.**

**The poll is still going for the POV of chapter 5, please let me know! I probably won't be updating for a while since I will be very busy but I will get to it ASAP.**

** Thanks again my lovely followers! Let me know if you catch any mistakes and sorry if Steve was weird. I really don't like writing him so I have no idea how to…write him.**

** Thanks again and God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ummmm…..I ….really sorry about not updating. These past three months haven't been great for me, but I hope you enjoy this sorry excuse for a chapter. **

**Also: Pepper won, so I'm gonna be writing her this week! YEA! Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: seriously still only own my pet Watson**

She had been running, for who knows how long ,and had somehow ended up in a group with Thor and Banner. It was brought up that they should try and find the rest of the group, but the idea was quickly pushed down as they agreed that they could take care of themselves, and time was more important. They had something like only a few hours left, which really wasn't a lot of time to find seven notes in a tower with over fifty floors. (**No idea actually, but it's my story, so deal with it. :P)**

Breathing heavily she came to stop, motioning for the others to as well. "Hold on," she breathed, "I can't go running around like this forever."

Thor nodded, but was bouncing from foot to foot, obviously anxious to get moving again.

Banner just shook his head, waiting patiently while observing every detail of the floor they were on. "Wait a minute," he said, turning in a circle to take more in, "Isn't this yours and Tony's floor?"

Pepper nodded absentmindedly still keeping up a brisk pace, determined to find the notes that would bring her boyfriend home. Since all cellular connection had been lost she was unable to ask SHIELD for help but trusted the capabilities of the others to make up for it. Two of them were agents anyways, so it's not like shield wasn't helping them much.

Keeping up the pace she didn't notice that the lights had begun to flicker, dimming as she made her way to their bedroom, hoping the killer would be mad enough to put a note there. Most were, and others complete idiots. Those were the worst. They only found joy in torturing, not caring about ransom or being found. She shuddered as the thoughts were pushed aside as she gingerly pulled the door open.

By the time she had some to stand by their bed all the lights were out except for those in the bedroom. She began searching for note when the door slammed shut behind her, and the lights in the room went out.

Worried, she tried to pull the door open with no success. She shouted the others names but no answers came, except a low haunting voice.

"Miss Potts, you should keep better track of your family."

Turning she got a full view of the man that must have been the one who had had Clint panicked in the elevator. Then the workshop…

She grabbed the lamp, unplugging it as the lights had come on, and holding it to her body as a weapon. Immediately she regretted not letting Natasha giving her those self-defense lessons they had talked about at breakfast one morning.

The man cocked his head but said nothing. She took the silence as a moment to come forward, "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

A deep growl escaped him though he had no face, "I am the lost and forgotten. Created over many years from the nightmares of those frozen in fear, and I am your guardian."

She laughed bitterly, "Guardian?"

"Yes."

"What do I need guarding from?"

Then she could see a smile form on his smooth face. A dark smile that was pulled from his lips like taffy, he reached a hand for her, as she reached for the wall before throwing the lamp at him.

The thing screamed as she reached the bathroom locking herself in. She looked around, hopeful for a way out before noticing a single leaf of paper sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She picked it up, reading the contents. Before looking up and seeing the figure in the doorway of the bathroom.

Panicking she backed up before she let out a terrified scream as the floor below them collapsed giving way to floors below.

**Oh, what is this? A line break you say?**

Clint was getting really tired of finding the notes when he heard the scream and in only a few seconds the ceiling above them gave way.

Steve, who had been standing near Natasha, pushed down as Clint dove out of the way, careful to shield his face with his hands. Not that it did any good, as more debris and dust started to fall on top of their heads, crushing them. Clint barely made out a mess of red hair in front of him as the lights flickered, and he watched as the world faded away.

***singing* line break….line break….**

Thor trumped after Banner, a new note clenched tightly between the fingers of his left hand. They both had found it on an entry table when the lights flickered, and they had lost sight of Lady Pepper. They searched in vain for they were un able to use any means of electronics to contact her. All he could do is pray to Valhalla that she was safe, and that they found the strange man before it found her.

He paused to check a doorway but was brought back to where Bruce was when heard a strangled yelp. Running over, where the air smelled burnt, he came upon a large gaping hole in the floor, and Bruce teetering just over the edge.

"Bruce!" He called out; running forward to assist him, but it was too late. As soon as Thor shouted his name, he lost balance and fell through with a strangled yelp.

Thor ran over but stopped when he heard a long guttural roar. Knowing all too well what it meant, he only quickened his speed.

**LINE BREAK**

Tony shivered as he watched helplessly as the tall man came in; carrying what looked to be a bucket of water.

"Mr. Stark," it seethed, "I am going to have so much fun with you."

**So so sorry. Promise better next time. **** Like I said, been busy, and updates could be like this.**

** On another note: For those that read 'A Thousand years' I am working on a sort of second chapter that will hopefully be up before November (fingers crossed) that won't be based off the same song, but still a song fic thingy. Whatever you wanna call it. **

** Also: I am working on a one shot but also have almost an alternate universe thing that will be based roughly off of Iron Man 3, so if you would prefer a one-shot over another story, after this one is finished, let me know, I would love to hear what you think. **

** Anyone else get what's up with Bruce? *squeals* can't wait for the next chapter.**

** As always, review, and God bless.**


End file.
